FNaF Sister Location Origins
by XxGamingActionxX
Summary: Read this fan made story as you see the origins of the Sister Location animatronics unavel in this awesome story!


THIS HAS IS NOT RELATED TO THE ACTUAL BOOKS/GAMES, THIS IS FANMADE

FNaF Sister Location Origins Chapter 1

"Daddy can I go play with her?" asked Charlotte. "No sweetie, you know you can't play with her" answered Henry. "But didn't you make her just for me?" questioned Charlotte. "Yes I did pumpkin, but I built so the other's can play with her, and it's too dangerous for you to play with her right now"  
answered Henry. "But the others are playing with her" replied Charlotte. "Just go play with your toys" said Henry. "Okay Daddy..." replied Charlotte. Charlotte walked over to her toys in Henry's office. She picked up Bonnie and Foxy and stared at them like they were the other animatronics outside. "I wonder why daddy doesn't want me to play with the other animatronics Foxy" Charlotte whispered to herself quietly. "I could try to get to them while he isn't watching, but you might ask me why I am telling you guys this, it's because you guys are my only friends, I want to be 'just like you' guys" Charlotte whispered again to herself.

3 hours later at 7:00PM... "Mommy can you do my hair?" Charlotte asked. "Okay sweetie" answered Amanda. Charlotte sat down in front of the mirror.  
"Okay darling what do you want?" asked Amanda. "I want my hair braided, but why won't Daddy let me play with any of the other animatronics?" Charlotte asked.  
"Well, i don't know sweetheart, maybe he isn't done them yet, maybe he is making them better" answered Amanda. "But then why are the other kids playing with them?" Charlotte asked repeatedly. "Well they are just testing them out, to make sure they are perfect for you to play with them" Amanda answered again.  
"But then could something happen to them?" Charlotte asked with a concerned voice. "Well yeah..." replied Amanda. "Mommy?" Charlotte asked. "And your hair is done,  
I'm going to go talk to your Dad for a minute" Amanda answered. "Uh- okay Mommy" Charlotte said as her mother walked out of the room.

The next morning at Circus Baby's room... "Hey idiot, why aren't you playing with Baby?" a random kid asked. "Well my Daddy told me not to" answered Charlotte. "Okay that's a good reason, hey I got an idea, in 3 days we should sneak away from our homes into here and play wih them, so we have them all to ourselves" replied the random kid. "Ummm... I guess so, what's your name?" Charlotte asked. "Oh it's Luke, come here at 12AM" Luke answered. "Okay, i'm going to go play with my toys now" Charlotte replied as she started walking to her Dad's office once again. "Okay bye!" Luke shouted. Charlotte plopped down in her dad's office as she picked up Freddy and Chica. "Guys, I am coming here at 12AM, to play with the other animatronics with a kid named Luke, it's going to be awesome! now i'm goi- huh? I never saw this toy before, it's a yellow rabbit" Charlotte said to the toys.

5 hours later at 8:30... "Mommy what's going on?" Charlotte asked. "Don't worry sweetie, me and Daddy are just talking" Amanda answered. "That's a lie!"  
Charlotte shouted. "YOU AND DADDY ALWAYS YELL, WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST GET ALONG?!" Charlotte yelled so suddenly. "What? just go to sleep... it'll all be over soon..."  
Amanda replied as she covered a clothe covered with clorophone over her nose and mouth. *Clang*... *Clang*... *Clang*... "Chaaaarloooootte, waaake up sweetie!... ITS ME"  
Amanda said with a sinister grin.

..."Huh? where are we Mommy?" Charlotte asked. "Look under you" she replied. Under Charlotte was a bloodbath full of children. "Your the last, that's good, that's all me and DAVE need, 8 CHILDREN!" Amanda shouted. Amanda had started to put on a fredbear suit, all the springlocks looked like they were about to snap, Charlotte's Dad had told her how to work them, how to put them on... how to snap them, she had an idea. Charlotte had a hairpin in her hand before Amanda took her into this bloody room she was in, it was still in her hand. She could toss the hair pin into her neck springlock so the springlocks would snap, killing her slowly, but how to toss the hairpin in... "Hey Mommy, I see someone behind you" Charlotte had said to turn her over. "What?!" Amanda replied as she turned back to look at the staircase.  
*B-Dump*... Charlotte readied the shot... *B-Dump*... Charlotte tossed the hairpin to the neck... *CRUNCH CHING CRUNNNNNNCH*. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Amanda screeched in pain. "I. Tripped. The. Springlocks." Charlotte answered. "HOOOOOOOW?!" Amanda screeched again. "I. Threw. The. Hairpin. You. Put. In. My. Hair"  
Charlotte answered again. "YOU WILL DIE... HE WILL KILL YOU... DAVE WILL KILL YOU" Amanda yelled in pain as her blood and body spilled into the bloodbath pit.

... How will Charlotte get out? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2, COMING AFTER I MAKE RISE OF THE LIVING DEAD CHAPTER 2, CHECK IT OUT DOWN BELOW!  
THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THIS CHAPTER, AND WATCHED THE LIVESTREAMS!

wattpad (rise of the living dead): 344586978-rise-of-the-living-dead-a-walking-dead-fan

fanfic: (rise of the living dead): s/12269740/1/Rise-of-the-Living-Dead

My Instagram: gaminggoldgamer_also_dallin_m

My : GamingGoldGamer?ty=h&alert=2

My Website: . /

My Twitter: /Dallinsonic

My Gamejolt: /profile/gaminggoldgamer/1240370

My Vine: /u/1297065923597033472

My Xbox 360 Name: FreddyFa2Bear11


End file.
